·Ever In Pause·
by Noah Blacky
Summary: Soy una chica ordinaria, una chica normal, no tengo apenas algo especial. Bueno, sí, a él. La persona que ganó nuestro juego. La persona que descubrió que nuestro tiempo, está parado. La persona de la cuál, me he enamorado perdiendo un juego que ni siquiera, he aceptado.


**_Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah._**

 **Vengo con otro One-Shot, este sobre nuestro sexy Lys.**

 **Aunque mi idea principal era subir un capítulo de ninfomania... peeeeeeeeeeeero, no surgió pues me puse a leer manga y leí uno en especial (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) que me dio una buena idea, espero que os guste. Aquí procedo a dejarlo para que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **·Ever In Pause·**

 _Él llego como una tormenta._

-Oh… mi lápiz se rompió…-

Soy una chica normal. No tengo muchas cualidades, voy a un instituto normal donde la torre del reloj es el símbolo principal. Asisto a clases con compañeros normales, en el segundo año. Tengo amigos bastante normales, al menos dentro de lo que coge, y mis notas son normales. No hay mucho que destaque en mí. Jamás lo ha habido.

Continúe escribiendo en la libreta los apuntes del profesor, hasta que el timbre acalló el final de la clase, haciendo que todos los alumnos dejásemos el material. Y aquí estoy yo, Sucrette Andrews, una estudiante ordinaria de cabello largo.

-Oye, Su, ¿podíamos visitar la nueva pastelería camino a casa?- me preguntó Alexy llamando mi atención mientras estiraba mis brazos de cansancio.

-Claro, vamos, vamos-

Quien podría imaginar que una tormenta sacudiría mi vida…

-Sucrette Andrews, ¿¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!?

Levante la vista sorprendida mientras veía a un hombre fornido y musculado derribar una de las puertas del salón de clases, Iris abrió la boca sorprendida y me miró, sin entender, posiblemente al igual que yo. Esto era tan extraño que me sentía en una especie de cámara oculta.

Mi boca se abrió mucho al ver a otros dos hombres, uno en especial llamó mi atención, era un chico alto, cabello medio blanquecino con las puntas grises, unos ojos de diferente color que cautivó mi atención. El hombre que derribo la puerta ya estaba en frente de mí, pero mis ojos seguían fijos en el chico más joven y llamativo. Un bishōnen en toda regla, cosa que me despisto bastante hasta que sentí un arma en mi sien. Gire mi cabeza para enfrentar a aquel hombre.

-Encontramos a Sucrette más pronto de lo planeado- anunció el hombre que me apuntaba. Mis ojos se entornaron.

Sí, soy una chica ordinaria… al menos eso es lo que desearía.

-Cierto, su cabello es tan adorable…- la voz del bishōnen me hizo sentir descolocada, tenía una voz tan hermosa que me sentía en el cielo.

Ese mismo hombre, que cautivaría la vista de cualquiera con un asentimiento de cabeza hizo que los hombres bajasen sus armas, acercándose el con una nueve milímetros a apuntarme. Todo lo bueno tiene su fin.

-Ese es un gran saludo- afirmo. Y siento fijamente las miradas de todos a mí alrededor, incluso el profesor parece aterrado. -¿Qué asunto se supone que tienes conmigo?

-¿Asunto…?- me mira desconcertado y se acerca más. –Bueno… yo he venido a tomar su vida.

¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? No entiendo absolutamente nada de esto, en mi situación creo que nadie lo haría, que nadie entendería lo que se está matando mi mente para discurrir a que viene eso y quiénes son estos hombres que parecen querer venir a por mí. Vivo pacíficamente incluso siendo una chica común, sin molestar a nadie, en mi casa, esforzándome por ser normal y no molestar a los demás. Además, apuntar con un arma a una chica indefensa es de lo peor. Dos hombres de aspecto rudo, un cabecilla… nada tiene demasiado sentido, ¿están subestimándome acaso? De todos modos, me da igual, no lo perdonaré. Los aplastare a todos a la vez.

Me levante de mi silla en un ágil movimiento y patee su estómago, o lo intente, lo esquivo grácilmente y sonrió, menuda sonrisa, incluso su cuerpo encorvado y la forma de sujetar el arma le hacían ver increíblemente hermoso.

Su risa comenzó a sonar, haciéndome sobresaltar por la inesperada carcajada varonil que sonaba, nunca había visto a alguien reírse de ese modo por un intento de patada, ¿acaso le resultaba gracioso ver a su víctima resistirse?

-Tengo que gustarle- sonrió y me apunto directamente de nuevo. –Como lo planee. Voy a tomar su vida.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el disparo, que jamás llego, sentí como se hincaba y abrí mis ojos para ver que, de la pistola, salía una flor silvestre, una margarita, pero con unos pétalos largos y hermosos. ¿¡Esto es una jodida broma!? No tiene gracia.

-Finalmente encontré a la única mujer adecuada para mí…- musito, aunque fui capaz de escucharlo. –Cásese conmigo, por favor-

Los gritos de las chicas, y Alexy, no se hicieron esperar, yo sin embargo no conseguía salir de mi asomo. Saco la margarita del hueco de la pistola y la sostuvo entre sus manos tapadas por guantes.

-Mi presentación llega un poco tarde, espero que me disculpe, bella dama- me dice con una suave sonrisa. –Soy Lysandro Ainsworth, 17 años. Y desde ahora, espero ser su esposo.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Alexy mientras mis ojos seguían saliéndose de las orbitas de la impresión. -¿Lysandro Ainsworth está… aquí?- preguntó retóricamente para pegar un bote de alegría y un gritito exagerado de placer. –El heredero de la prestigiosa familia Ainsworth, uno de los más poderosos, ¡perteneciente a una de las más adineradas familias del mundo!- chilló como una auténtica fangirl.

-Sí, así es- contestó Iris ilusionada saltando. –Como próximo heredero de la familia Ainsworth, está patrocinando la economía mundial a pesar de ser muy joven, viaja por ahí y se consigue un montón de poderosos aliados.

-La revista lo define como uno de los solteros cotizados en adolescentes, aunque he oído que una de las viejas ricachonas lo sigue de cerca- comentó Karla asombrada.

-¡Eso no tenéis que decirlo!- exclamó Amber. La insoportable, como me gusta llamarla. –Incluso a pesar de eso, sale en el New York Times como uno de los 20 que cambiará la economía mundial, por no decir el mundo. ¡Es hermoso!

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los datos que estaba recibiendo sobre este lunático, digo, Lysandro.

-Si le parece bien, señorita Sucrette, primero rellenaremos el certificado matrimonial-

El shock desapareció cuando lo vi totalmente serio sosteniendo los papeles, me moví ágilmente y arrebate los papeles rompiéndolos e pequeños trocitos mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban. ¡Esto es una puta broma!

-¡Tú! ¿A caso has pensado bien todo esto? ¡Es una completa locura! ¿¡Llegas aquí apuntas con un arma y esperas que, ante tu repentina y desconocida confesión de amor yo caiga a tus brazos y diga "si voy a casarme contigo!? ¡¿Has pensado bien las cosas?! ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

-Si lo sé- asintió el convencido. –Te llamas Sucrette Andrews, tienes dieciséis años y estudias en la escuela Sweet Amoris, a menudo te duermes en el sofá con un extraño peluche que te regalo tu primer amor de la infancia, te gustan las verduras más que la comida basura y sabes cocinar maravillosamente, tu especialidad son los espaguetis con queso, tu talla de pantalón es una treinta y cuatro, treinta y seis, y tus medid…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¿ME HAS INVESTIGADO ACOSADOR?

-Claro, solo quería conocer a la persona que cautivó mi corazón, sobretodo una dama tan bella y culta, tan destacada y maravillosa. Su figura tan hermosa y atrayente que lleva a mis ansiadas manos a escribir diversos y románticos versos del amor tan puro como la luna, que yo le tengo a usted, bella y joven dama-

-¡Deja de bromear conmigo!

-Yo jamás bromearía con amarla.

Mi resistencia a tonterías se había acabado, entre las tonterías de Castiel y esto, yo sin duda no podía más. Miré fijamente al chico que estaba peligrosamente acercándose a mí, negué con la cabeza y me aleje dos pasos, mientras el hombre, de nombre Lysandro se arrodillaba delante de mis narices.

-Simplemente aléjate- chille al verle extender su mano para coger la mía.

-¡Pero eres mi mujer!- su gritito con las mejillas totalmente rojas me derritió.

-¡No soy nada tuyo!- proteste molesta.

-Independientemente de ello, yo deseo estar siempre con usted.

Mi boca se abrió enormemente. Esto es demasiado hasta para mí. Me moleste internamente y fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién se cree que es para arruinar mi existencia normal? Me aleje dos pasos y vi como las chicas morían en gritos de ternura por la escena, el chico seguía arrodillado delante de mí, causándome escalofríos.

Rodé los ojos en un suspiro cansado que exprese nuevamente con irritación, ¿esto es acaso normal? Me aleje otros dos pasos y escuche la risita pícara de Alexy, frunciendo mi ceño aún más de lo que podría.

-No vamos a estar juntos. ¡Pruébalo!- chille para moverme más atrás, hacia la zona de los ventanales de clase.

Lysandro se levantó y se acercó a mí, intentando tocarme para que "entrase en razón", pero no podía entrar en razón cuando estaba armando este espectáculo tan notable para mí.

-Señorita Sucrette, yo realmente quiero robarla de todos los hombres que la miran- Sonrió hacía mí, y, en ese momento, me derretí por dentro, pero mi sentido común me hizo saber que esto no iba a ser inteligente, que era demasiado hermoso para rechazarlo, aun así. ¡Me niego profundamente a algo que tenga que ver con él! ¡Es un loco!

Sencillamente si lo es. Y más con esas extrañas ropas que sorprenderían a cualquiera.

-¡Quiero casarme con usted!- me dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a agarrarme.

-¡Primero prueba a atraparme!- chille mientras habría el ventanal de clase y saltaba desde el marco hacia el suelo.

Salte rápidamente, caí en uno de los matorrales con mis cojines puestos especialmente para situaciones complicadas o simplemente para dormir escondida de todos los ruidosos estudiantes, algo así como mi rincón. Comencé a correr, una vez mis pies tocaron el suelo lleno de cojines, lejos de la clase mientras salía del recinto escolar.

-¡Ella! ¡Ella es a quien quiero!- chilló Lysandro para que consiguiese oírlo. -¡Propongo un trato, si la atrapo entre mis brazos antes de las cinco de la tarde por el reloj del colegio, se casará conmigo!- me propuso en una exclamación tímida. ¿Era tímido? ¿Estaba avergonzado?

Lo miré completamente ruborizada mientras seguía corriendo, suspiré furiosa y seguí corriendo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este? Me frote la cara completamente ruborizada y seguí un camino lentamente hacia un lugar desconocido. Tenía que huir de la tormenta que acababa de suceder.

 **[…]**

 _Lysandro_

Sonreí impulsivamente al ver saltar al amor de mi vida por la ventana de su aula, desde un tercer piso. Ella era ágil, dura y resistente a los golpes, sabía tanto de ella… Aun así quería saber más.

La había visto hace un año por primera vez, en ese entonces ella tenía quince años y seguía casi tan hermosa como ahora… pero bueno, su belleza aumentaba cada día más así que, no podría compararla jamás...

El día que la vio, era un triste lunes, un lunes de aburridas reuniones, de reuniones agotadoras, siendo escoltado en mi coche hasta la oficina, acompañado de mis guardaespaldas, en un silencio sepulcral que siempre rondaba a mí alrededor. En un movimiento de exalto de uno de mis guardas el coche se estampó contra la farola de la calle "White", una de las vías que los estudiantes transitaban para ir al instituto.

 ** _Recuerdo de Lysandro…_**

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté en calma mientras abría la ventanilla al ver, como mis hombres, salían para ver el golpe.

-No se preocupe señor Ainsworth, solo ha sido un choque, si puede llame a otro chofer para que venga a buscarle, nosotros llamaremos a la grúa. Los vi alejarse y me moleste mientras frotaba mi sien.

-Que amargado…- la voz femenina que sonó en mis oídos de forma tan melodiosa hizo que levantase mi cabeza, mirando con atención como la chica me observaba seriamente, con su cabello volando con la brisa primaveral, sus facciones delgadas y finas resaltando sus pómulos, esos carnosos labios y sus ojos tan llamativos, haciéndome temblar ante la belleza sin igual.

Mis ojos la examinaron, un uniforme de secundaria de color negro y rosa, prestigioso y completamente arreglado, joven y formal, sosteniendo su cartera en la mano izquierda con una suavidad que echaría a cualquiera para atrás. Su elegancia era tal, que me robo el corazón.

-No te desanimes por un simple choque- respondió en un alentador suspiro. –Está bien, solo deja de pensar que los pequeños detalles van a destruir tu día- giró mostrándome su fino cabello, su liso y hermoso pelo que bailaba con las suaves brisas del tiempo. Era hermosa.

No tuve oportunidad de decir nada, generalmente nunca decía nada, pero… ella me había quitado las palabras de la boca, la observe partir con pasos lentos y gráciles, con su mirada en algún punto fijo del frente, y, cuando la vi saltar uno de los agujeros de las obras de la casa de enfrente a nuestro choque, supe que ella era especial y desee profundamente más de ella, casi tanto que, no pude resistir la tentación y...

-Investiguen a esa chica-

 **[…]**

 _Sucrette_

Frene mis pasos frente al parque de Ganzf, un parque bastante popular en Amoris, me senté en el columpio y comencé a darle vueltas a la cabeza, ¿dónde había conocido ese hombre rico de mi existencia?

-Te encontré…- masculló suavemente colocándose a mi lado, mire el reloj de mi muñeca y al ver que solo eran las doce, salté hacia atrás, alejándome de él, levante mi pierna y lo amenace con suavidad.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No voy a casarme contigo!-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó suavemente.

-¡Por qué no sé nada de ti! Cuando te casas con alguien, implica que tienes que tener sentimientos por la otra persona, que debes amarla, sentir un profundo respeto por la otra persona- confesé poniendo la mano en mi corazón. –El amor no es un juego, y yo no quiero jugar el tuyo-

-No estoy jugando- confesó mientras cerraba los ojos. –Verdaderamente tengo un enamoramiento de ti a primera vista-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- me quejé. –Yo simplemente no quiero enamorarme jamás- negué con mi cabeza desechando la idea, dándole más importancia de la que, quizás para él, tenía.

-¿Por qué?- se sentó a unos metros mirándome suavemente. –Es una dama hermosa y muy profunda, es por eso que he conseguido sentir todo esto con tan solo mirarla-

Le mire en cierto sentido, molesta. –Al menos, mientras hablas conmigo no mantengas esa formalidad. ¿Por qué tan educado y tranquilo después de todo el espectáculo armado?-

-Yo soy así- respondió.

-Ahora que me fijo, si eres bastante tranquilo…- respondí mirando hacia el cielo, se sentía tan lejano a mí, tan de otro mundo. Nosotros no encajaríamos para nada.

-Esperando no molestarla, ¿Por qué rehúye del amor?-

Lo mire y ahogue mi enfado en una pequeña exclamación silenciosa, eso, hacía tanto que no lo mencionaba que, ya ni recordaba el dolor que me había causado, solo había sentido que era mejor dejarlo ir, que el amor no era para mí. Mi teoría se estaba afirmando, este loco con lo de casarnos, solo hacía que sintiese más pavor al amor.

-Yo estuve enamorada, quería pasar los días de mi secundaria con él, pero… cuando me declare, no me esperaba que fuese así, simplemente empezamos a salir, hacer novillos juntos, todo era magnifico- me puse en cuclillas, abrazando mis piernas con mis delgados brazos mientras apoyaba mi cabeza para que no viese mi rostro. –Estaba enamorada de él, pero se torció todo, me engaño y me quede con el corazón destrozado- me sentí estúpida por estarle contando mis amoríos pasados. –Le vi alejarse de mí con la simple frase "No eres normal, no podría verte de otra forma que no fuese la rara"- Agache mi cabeza y mire hacia el suelo, angustiada. Aunque pensándolo algo mejor, me sentía liberada.

-Ese joven no tiene ni idea de lo que dice. Sucrette-chii* es muy hermosa y lo normal es aburrido, su esplendor brilla enormemente y ese chico será aniquilado si lo dices-

Me reí suavemente al ver su cara tan calmada al pronunciar que lo aniquilaría si lo dijese, me sentí llena de libertad y alce mi vista para mirarlo con mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Al ver su sonrisa dulce embargada de sentimientos, me eche para atrás, demasiado lindo.

-¡De todos modos! ¿QUÉ HAGO HABLANDO DE ESTO CONTIGO?- grite ruborizada. –No es asunto tuyo- salté de mi lugar y eche a correr, dejándole en el sitio donde se había colocado para hablar.

¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¿Si quería casarse conmigo no debería lanzarse a mí para atraparme? Me frustre y me lancé a correr aún más rápido a casa, yo no quería ningún matrimonio y menos una relación con un desconocido.

 **[…]**

Me tire en la cama nada más visualizarla, y resople aliviada por saber que él jamás me seguiría, al menos eso es lo que yo desearía desde el fondo de mi corazón, porque siempre que abro mi bocaza empeoro la situación, me encogí al sentir, al menos diez minutos después de mi huida y llegada a casa, abrirse la puerta de mi habitación y permitirme ver al chico que había cambiado mi pacifico día de escuela.

-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo?! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿Cómo has entrado?!

-Tu madre me abrió la puerta- respondió de forma calmada.

Casi sentí mi cara desfigurarse. Esta familia es estúpida. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre abrirle la puerta a un millonario rico que quiere casarse con su hija pequeña de 16 años? ¡A nadie! Si yo fuera mis padres habría golpeado al chico con la puerta en un intento de reacción.

-¿¡A caso estás mal de tu jodida cabeza!?- Chille en un pequeño arrebato de incredibilidad. Salte de mi cama y cogí mi libro como si fuese la mayor amenaza mundial, revise mi ventana, y me preparé mentalmente para un salto desde la primera planta de la casa, asentí confiada de mi misma y salté hacia el escritorio.

-No escapes de mí, yo solo estoy peleando por cumplir nuestro trato.

Lo observe sin fiarme de sus palabras y le saque la lengua mientras abría la ventana. –Entonces prepárate para lloriquear, porque no vas a atraparme-

 **[…]**

No sé cuándo esto se volvió en cierto modo divertido, me estaba riendo de camino a otro lugar donde esconderme, la torre del reloj, el símbolo del instituto. Un hermoso lugar donde nadie me encontraría.

Me sentía una ladrona, y me sentía acosada por la policía, en este caso ese insistente hombre de ropajes hermosamente caros y extraños, cosa que me hacía sentir incómoda, no quería que fuese así, estresada por el sentimiento de presión mire mi reloj, las cuatro y media. Sentí una gran carga caerse de mis hombros, en media hora sería libre, libre de este jueguecito de gato y ratón sin ningún sentido. Ya no tendría que casarme. Nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Gire mi cabeza para ver a un coche seguirme. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me pisan los talones! Mis zancadas y mi cabeza racional, me dirigieron por uno de los callejones donde nadie me alcanzaría, al menos no un coche, uno de los atajos perfectos para ir a clase. En seguida estaría allí, no quise girar mi cabeza por miedo a saber que me seguía pisando los talones, quedaba tan poco que yo simplemente no podía perdonarme el perder este juego al que yo no quise participar.

Una vez fuera del callejón, cruce dos calles más hasta llegar al colegio, donde corrí, saltando las diversas personas haciendo estiramientos en el patio, vi como varios me miraban sorprendidos, pero ya no tenía importancia, ignore los gritos de Kentin y continúe corriendo, corriendo en busca de la puerta de la torre trasera del reloj. Ya estaba llegando.

-¡Sucrette-chii!- su voz resonaba fuerte y clara en mis oídos, pero yo no podía detenerme, por orgullo, por mi libertad, por mi vida normal. Yo simplemente no podía.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, intentando no fatigarme por la cantidad de ellas, si tuviera tiempo las contaría y seguramente pasarían de cien. Corrí hacia el balcón, situado en la torre, justo debajo del símbolo oficial, el reloj con sus manecillas marcando las cinco menos diez. Sentí un fuerte viento azotar mi cara y corrí a ocultarme, pero no había ningún lugar donde esconderme.

Estaba perdida.

Había perdido el juego.

Me quede estática, esperando firmemente a que él apareciese y me atrapase, justo unos momentos antes de que diesen las cinco.

Me senté en el lado izquierdo de la puerta, con las manos en mis piernas, aunque quisiera dar marcha atrás, él me atraparía, y de todos modos, si hubiese deseado ignorar el juego y mantener mi postura de no querer casarme no estaría escapando de él… ¿yo de verás quería eso? Cerré mis ojos firmemente, su sonrisa, su cambio de humor para pedirme matrimonio, la escena de la pistola, su dulzura al escucharme, su educación, él había sido toda una tormenta llena de emociones, una revolución en mi vida. Mi cambio.

Incluso pudo haberme cogido en medio de la persecución, achucharme entre sus brazos, pero no lo hizo, pacientemente se quedó alejado, manteniendo nuestras distancias, haciéndome sentir la ganadora, cuando él ya había ganado. Que ilusa estaba siendo hasta conmigo misma.

 _Él ya había ganado nada más empezar._

Sentí sus pasos resonar fuertemente, ya estaba cerca. Venía corriendo, su frente sudando, al parecer los escalones habían sido demasiado para él, posiblemente no estuviese acostumbrado a correr tanto en un día.

Y sobre todo, yo no estaba acostumbrada a ver a gente tan torpe, tan descuidada, y a sentir como mis lágrimas caían a borbotones mientras sujetaba su mano, el estúpido venía corriendo, sin fijarse que no había barandilla, cayendo desde el balcón del reloj, sujetándose con sus manos al bordillo. Me había levantado a tal velocidad para sujetar su mano con el miedo circulando sobre mí, que, ni me importaba ya que ganase él porque yo le había tocado.

-¡Dios! ¡Sujétate fuerte!- chille mientras sentía como mis lágrimas se acumulaban. Sonrió. Otra vez esa sonrisa tan cálida, tan llena de emociones, tan significativa. –Pero no sonrías idiota, ¿no ibas a casarte conmigo? ¡Entonces ni se te ocurra soltarme!

-Suéltame- pronunció mientras sonreía. –Yo realmente estoy enamorado de Sucrette, cuando la vi por primera vez, su cabello largo bailando, justo como ahora, con el viento, llamándome amargado y sermoneándome sobre un accidente contra una farola.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, cayendo en cuenta de quién era él, mis ojos lo miraron aun aguados y solloce.

-¿Cómo me pides que te suelte?- pregunte sollozando. -¡Estamos a más de quince metros de altura!

El viento comenzó a alterarse justo cuando yo cogí fuerzas de donde no las había para tirar de él hacia arriba, intentando que no se cayese, ni yo resbalase. La sorpresa de ver un helicóptero con el logotipo de una rosa negra, con el apellido "Ainsworth" me sorprendió sumamente, sobre todo al ver como disparaban contra el reloj y hacían una tirolina.

Los cristales cayeron delicadamente y estallando en trocitos en la superficie del balcón, mientras uno de los hombres que vinieron a "tomar mi vida" se deslizaba por la cuerdecita con un mosquetón. Sentí un nudo en mi estómago, cuando vi como ese hombre me sujetaba. ¿No iría a tirarme por hacérselas pasar tan mal, no?

Mi sorpresa y alivio fue ver cómo me levantaba con facilidad, y sujetaba a su jefe también con la otra mano, subiéndolo a la cima, suspiré y solté todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones y agache mi cabeza, agachándome y ocultándola entre mis rodillas.

-Gracias a dios…-

Sentí el ruido metálico que producía el balcón al agacharse, las aspas del helicóptero, moverse y sacudir mi cabello en un golpeteo incesante, haciéndolo danzar, como decía Lysandro, con el aire en furia. Levante la vista, relajada y le mire fijamente.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en pedirme matrimonio incluso en el borde de la muerte?-

-Siempre he viajado, siempre he sido llenado de lujos, pero en el fondo sentía una infelicidad, un vacío, hasta que conocí a Sucrette y mande que la investigasen.

-¡Eso no es conocer!- chille frunciendo el ceño. –Eres imposible-

Sonrió dulcemente, y entre esa sonrisa que me dedicaba, que, me había acelerado las pulsaciones, deslumbre mi reloj. Eran las cinco. Las cinco de la tarde. Yo no tenía que casarme con ese imprudente, idiota, estúpido, atolondrado, extravagante y rico hombre, yo era libre.

Me levante, para ver como el guardaespaldas, que nos había salvado, estaba subiendo al helicóptero por una escalera, dejándonos a ambos solos, el chico bishōnen y yo.

-He ganado- mi cara se volvió fría como un tempano. –No me has alcanzado, no me has tocado, no me has cogido. Ya son las cinco y tú, has perdido. Así que, no nos casaremos y tú me dejaras en paz-

Lysandro sonrió y se inclinó en una reverencia hermosa y elegante, que hizo a mi corazón casi salirse del pecho.

-No, he ganado, señorita, mire el reloj de la escuela-

Levante la vista hasta el reloj, vislumbrando claramente que se había parado, eran las cinco menos cinco. Ya no podría huir, él… había ganado…

Se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos en un cálido agarre con suaves caricias por sus finos y delicados dedos cubiertos por unos guantes, haciéndome sentir estremecida por el tacto de la tela, besando mis labios al mismo tiempo, en una combinación explosiva que me hizo sentir pequeña, un sabroso sabor de un magnate hermoso y una chica común, en la torre del reloj, besándose, saboreándose, jugueteando y bailando con sus bocas, el placer de saber que había perdido y había ganado. La confusión y la felicidad que me reinaban me hacían sentir tan… pequeña.

Se separó de mí y llevo sus manos a mis mejillas, acariciándolos suavemente.

-He ganado.

Unas palabras tan insignificantes, sin valor aparente, pues no importa la victoria o la derrota sino el participar, donde yo debería haber ganado y sentir la satisfacción de saber que jamás iba a volver a verle, donde yo, estaba feliz en mi mundo ordinario, en un mundo donde su existencia estaba equilibrada con lo inalcanzable, pues él no era de mi mundo. Y yo, no sería del suyo...

Aunque… las apariencias engañan.

 **[…]**

 _Lysandro._

Un apasionado beso. En un romántico e histórico lugar. Una dama que cautivo mi corazón con solo una mirada y la que siempre lo cautivará con su risa, la que llora por mí, la que me contesta groseramente pero que es educada y sensible, ella, la que amo.

-Señor Ainsworth, ¿está seguro de que no quiere llevarse a Sucrette-sama con usted? Aun está a tiempo, va a estar dos meses fuera-

-No se preocupe- contesté restándole importancia. –No importa. Porque, el tiempo de Sucrette y el mío, están parados.

 _Porque es así, querida prometida, **nuestro tiempo está parado** , parado en ese reloj de su escuela, donde nos enamoramos los dos, otra vez, el uno del otro… Porque, tú y yo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarnos por tercera vez, para contar las estrellas y escribirte mil poemas. Nosotros tenemos un tiempo ilimitado, pues el de ambos… estará por siempre parado._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot, porque a mi me ha dejado bastante satisfecha, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y me dejéis vuestros reviews y favs ^^ Estaré feliz.**

 **Besitos Sucrettes, como os quiero!**


End file.
